Malware (such as viruses, trojans, and other malicious software) has become an increasingly difficult problem to address. Various methods have been used to combat malware, but more sophisticated malware continues to abound. Methods of detection have grown more complex, but have also taken longer to execute as a result of this complexity. Even with such methods, endpoints continue to be compromised. While firewalls have protected access to networks from attackers, firewalls suffer problems with protecting networks from malware resident within a network instead of the network. This may leave networks and systems vulnerable.